Farix club: An all new Generation!
by Maddi-Mackenzie101
Summary: 'Okay what just happened? First we were at your place and know we are at Alfea!" Jaymee said standing in front of the Alfea gates with all of her friends. The new adventure starts as the girls start life at Alfea. But what happens when they meet the Witix the new trix? Battles lie ahead of them as a new adventure starts. Things are about to change for them.


**Okay My first Story so yeah Please be kind I am new! Well anyways these are the characters based on my Friends!**

**Princess Jaymee Marie Bell Solaria= MidnightInParis21 (Stella's Daughter)**

**Serena Melody=RockinMusa(Musa's Daughter)**

** Name: Somnium Nickname: Seina Harmony=Musical Musa(Musa's Niece)**

**Princess Julia Domino=** **Hearts-All-Around-231** **(Bloom's Daughter)**

**Princess** **Ashanti Andros= DuskAtDawn16 (Layla's Daughter)**

** Lujain Zeenith= TotallyTechna**

**Princess Maddison-Mackenzie Lymphia =Maddi-Mackenzie101**

**Love you guys! You are so amazing and these are based on our Cannon Characters Topic for Our Forum! But instead we are their kids! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

At Solaria Jaymee's P.O.V

"So what do you guys say?" I said we were playing truth,dare or would you rather. I asked her would you rather jump in a boiling lake of water or a freezing lake of water.

" I don't Know! Um maybe Jump in a lake of freezing water!'' Ashanti said smiling as she laughed.

"Okay Now um Seina!'' I said as I began to Continue." Truth,Dare or would you rather!"

" Um Would you rather!'' Seina said.

" Would you rather swear at some random person or dance randomly to a celebrity!" I asked as Seina bursted into laughter. All of t us did. We could tell that she was gonna pick to swear at some random person. Her look on her face was too obvious!

'' Swear at a random person!" Seina laughed again.

" Okay okay now... Lujain!'' I said. Lujain looked around as she was on her laptop playing computer games. She had her headphone on. They were green and purple. She took them off as I pointed to her.

''Me?" She asked still typing.

''Yes now truth,dare or would you rather?" I asked as she was still looking onto her computer.

''Um Truth.'' She said as she finally took her computer down but this time she was texting.

''Is it true that you play Star wars on your computer?" I asked. She looked at me as if I were dumb.

" Um no! I create virtual games but I am still working on them. They have hidden viruses in them." She said.

" Okay but to Technical!'' I said quoting my mom's saying for Lujain's mom back then but instead it was 'Techna to Technical!'.

'' Ha Ha very funny.'' She said in sarcasm. As soon as she said that My mom Stella walked into the room.

'' Girls, unfortunately you can't stay here but... Ashanti's mother said that you could stay in Andros!" My mother said. Ashanti was sitting there. She loves staying at my place. But we have never even went to her house. Strange.

"Ashanti your mother will be picking you up in about 5 minutes okay!" My mother said in a sweet-toned voice.

"Okay Mrs. Solaria!" Ashanti replied.

" Um mom why are we moving our sleepover to Ashanti's place?" I asked my mother.

" Well Your father and I are having a kingdom ball. Nothing to worry about." She said exiting the room.

" Well your mom should be here by now." I said to Ashanti as she was eating the popcorn from the living room table.

" KK" She replied. As soon as I could say anything else Mrs. Andros well known as Layla from the winx club walked into the room.

" Hi mom." Ashanti said still eating the popcorn.

" Hi sweetheart." Her mother replied. That look on her face tells she didn't like being called that. It seemed as she muttered 'Don't even try to call me that mom'.

'' Stella I'm here!" Ashanti's Mom said entering the next room which was the kitchen.

'' Okay just take them and get them to your Castle!" My mother said. Ashanti's mom did what she said and took us to he car. Ashanti sat in the front seat with her mother, I sat in the back along with Maddi and julia and Lulu satback in the trunk with Serena and Seina. Ashanti's mother started the engine and began to drive. Portal to Portal we went as we finally arrived to Andros!

* * *

**Well thats it! Hoped you enjoyed this first chapter as I begin to continue with the rest! The character are based on the following up top. Hope ya guys read this. Also all of the characters are 13 to 16. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
